It is known that medical disorders such as diabetes, leukemia, anemia, X-ray exposure, and so forth can cause impotence in males and frigidity in females. Furthermore, it is known that the application of electrical stimulation to penile tissue can cause erection where impotence may exist due to these physiological conditions or due to psychological conditions. Likewise, the application of electrical and vibrational stimulation to female genitalia can cause arousal where frigidity may exist due to these physiological conditions or due to psychological conditions. Indeed, it is known that the application of electrical or vibrational stimulation to penile, vaginal, clitoral, anal, or prostate tissue can induce orgasm, even where the subject has suffered damage to the nerves serving the sex organs.
The art is replete with various devices used to apply electrical stimulation to the subject areas. Rigid rings capable of transmitting low levels of electricity to the skin and muscles are typically applied about the penis and/or the scrotum. Insertable rolled or plug-type electrodes, made to be rolled to size, or sized in a variety of sizes to fit the user's anatomy, are known for the purpose of applying low levels of electricity to the skin and muscles inside and surrounding the penis, the vagina, and the anus.
Rigid rings are useable for males where the application of electrical current to only a portion of penile tissue is sufficient to induce erection. However, the rigid ring is not useable for internal application, such as in the vagina or in the anus, due to its rigidity and relatively large size. This is especially problematic for females since the female genitalia are largely internal organs.
For both males and females, internally worn insertable electrodes are desirable to stimulate and to induce orgasm. However, many of these prior art insertable electrodes are difficult to retain in the appropriate position, uncomfortable for prolonged wear due to rigid components, and hard to effectively clean.
In addition to devices used to apply electrical stimulation, the art is replete with various devices used to apply vibrational stimulation. Vibrational stimulation is particularly effective for the stimulation of clitoral tissue. However, no known prior art devices safely and conveniently provide both vibrational and electrical stimulation to a subject area or areas.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.